marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Marvel (film) Trivia
Trivia about Captain Marvel. *In the comics, there have been 8 different Captain Marvels. This movie focus on the story of the female Captain Marvel, Carol Danvers, making this the second Marvel film to feature a female character as the lead after Elektra. *Katheryn Winnick, Natalie Dormer, Emily Blunt, Katee Sackhoff, Yvonne Strahovski and Rebecca Ferguson had been rumored for the title role before Brie Larson was cast. *The twenty-first film released by Marvel Studios for the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *The film used Carol Danvers full body outfit not the swimsuit design. *This is Nicole Perlman's second time writing for a Marvel film, she previously wrote the first draft of Guardians of the Galaxy. *Carol Danvers was rumor to make her cinematic debut in 2018's Avengers: Infinity War, which will lead into her solo as Captain Marvel in 2019 but her logo was shown in a post end credit scene for Avengers: Infinity War. *This film doesn't focus on Captain Mar-Vell, but on Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel (who was previously known as Ms. Marvel). *Captain Marvel was announced at a Marvel Event in October 2014. *Brie Larson has been circling around the role of Captain Marvel and has said she would love to take the offer. She would later cast for the role. *When Brie Larson was announced at the end of the San Diego Comic Con for Marvel's panel, she took part of a photo selfie with the cast and crew of Doctor Strange, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Spider-Man: Homecoming and Black Panther. *It has been rumored that Angelina Jolie has been offered $20 million to direct the film and her choice for Carol Danvers was Charlize Theron. *Elizabeth Wood and Emily Carmichael are the short list to direct the movie. *Brie Larson was officially announced as Carol Danvers on July 23rd, 2016 during the Marvel movies panel at San Diego Comic Con. *Ronda Rousey had expressed interest in playing the title role. *Jennifer Kent and Jennifer Yuh Nelson were in the running to direct the film. *DeWanda Wise was originally cast as Maria Rambeau but dropped out due of a scheduling conflict with her recently renewed television series She's Gotta Have It. *Keanu Reeves was almost cast as Yon-Rogg. *Elizabeth Wood, Emily Carmichael, Rachel Talalay, Niki Caro, Lesli Linka Glatter, Lorene Scafaria, and Rebecca Thomas were on the short list to direct the movie. *The official trailer for the film was released on Good Morning America (1975) on Tuesday, September 18, 2018 which is *The first trailer released for this movie received more than one hundred nine million global views in just twenty-four hours, making it the eleventh most viewed trailer ever. *When Vers/Captain Marvel is looking around the bar and remembering past experiences there, she notices the arcade cabinet for a Capcom video game. Since 1996, one year after the year this movie is set, Capcom has published fighting video games that pit their characters against Marvel superheroes. Captain Marvel did not appear in any of them until Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, released in 2017. *Nick Fury refers to Hannibal Lecter, a character made famous by Anthony Hopkins, who has appeared in the MCU multiple times as Odin. *When the train sequence with the Skrull ends, the film cuts to Agent Coulson in the elevator of the parking garage where he punches in for floor four and five. The cut sequence is a subtle nod to the movie Speed, considering how the character Howard Payne had prepared his exit strategy from the elevator shaft. *Brie Larson and Clark Gregg both previously starred in the film Hoot, where they played adversaries, of sorts. *Nelson Franklin, who plays the medical examiner at the Skrull autopsy, and star Brie Larson both appeared in Scott Pilgrim VS The World. *Both Ben Mendelsohn (as Orson Krennic) and Samuel L. Jackson (as Mace Windu) are involved in "Star Wars" franchises. *This film adds the sixth actor from a Sherlock Holmes franchise to appear in the MCU: Jude Law joins his own Sherlock, Robert Downey, Jr.; Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman; and of course, John C. Reilly (Guardians of the Galaxy, Holmes and Watson). Rachel McAdams (from Doctor Strange) was also a part of the Robert Downey, Jr., Sherlock Holmes franchise. *Stan Lee's cameo is as himself and not as the entity seen with the Watchers in previous Marvel Studio films. *Despite the fact that this movie takes place before, and will be released before, Avengers: Endgame, it was actually filmed after the latter. *This was the first film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe to be released after Stan Lee's death. *While in the classified file room there were a couple of boxes with the name Kevin Larosa clearly behind Carol. Kevin Larosa Sr. is the stunt aerial coordinator in the movie. *This film is based on the "Skrull/Kree War" storyline. *This was the first solo female-led movie in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Ant-Man and the Wasp, released the year before, was led by a male-female superhero duo. *Jamie McKelvie, who designed Carol's Captain Marvel suit in the comics, praised the movie costume for closely adhering to his work. *The filmmakers cited 1990s action movies as an influence on the film's action, in keeping with the era in which the film is set. *Fury says no one calls him "Nick." In the MCU films that take place later in the timeline, Tony Stark and Agent Maria Hill both call him "Nick." *The film featured the cinematic debut of the Marvel alien race the Skrulls. In the comic books, the Skrull made their debuts in a "Fantastic Four" adventure. *In the movie Carol refers to Monica as "Lieutenant Trouble". In the comics, Lieutenant Trouble (a young girl named Kit Renner) was Captain Marvel's biggest fan and later on became her friend. *The movie is not a traditional origin story, as the heroine already possesses her powers when the film starts. *Most songs featured in the movie are sung by a 90s female singer: Des'Ree Gotta Be, No Doubt a Girl, Garbage Only Happy When It Rains, TLC Waterfalls, Salt-N-Pepa Man, among others. *As a large portion of this film is set in space, and presumably because the Kree use similar technology; the iconography of location displays (font, coordinates) within the film when shown on screen is very similar, if not identical, to the location displays from the Guardians of the Galaxy films. *Malaysian actress Raja Ilya was hinted to have a role in the movie. *Gemma Chan is the eleventh actor from the "Transformers" films (having previously played Quintessa) to appear in a Marvel superhero film, after Rachael Taylor (Maggie Madsen, Trish Walker), Hugo Weaving (Megatron, Red Skull), Kelsey Grammer (Beast, Harold Attinger), Titus Welliver (Felix Blake, James Savoy), Nicola Peltz (Tessa, Jane), Stanley Tucci (Abraham Erskine, Joshua Joyce/Merlin), Laura Haddock (Vivian Wembley, Meredith Quill), Omar Sy (Bishop, Hot Rod), Sir Anthony Hopkins (Sir Edmund Burton, Odin) and Jorge Lendeborg Jr. (Jason Ionello, Memo). *This film marked Jude Law's debut in the Marvel Cinematic Universe as the Kree named Yon-Rogg. Law previously starred in Sherlock Holmes (2009) as Dr. John Watson, appearing alongside Robert Downey Jr. as Sherlock Holmes. Downey Jr. is also part of the cast of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, having played Tony Stark since his role in Iron Man (2008). The cast of the MCU now also includes Martin Freeman and Benedict Cumberbatch, who also played Watson and Holmes in Sherlock. *When Captain Marvel is in the video store, she is seen briefly holding a movie box for "The Right Stuff". Some scenes of Captain Marvel seem to be inspired by "The Right Stuff". *Brie Larson and Samuel L. Jackson both previously appeared in the films Farce of the Penguins, Unicorn Store and Kong: Skull Island. *This is the first Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures-distributed film not to stream on Netflix, after Disney decided to let their licensing deal with Netflix expire. Disney plans on releasing this movie on their subscription service, Disney+. *This film is the chronological introduction of the Kree race. In Season 5 of Marvel's Agents of Shield (2013), the agents were kidnapped, taken into the future and held captive by the Kree. *In the comics, Captain Marvel's cat is named Chewie, after Chewbacca from Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope (1977). In this film, it was named Goose after Goose Bradshaw from Top Gun (1986). *The film takes place in 1995. The security guard Captain Marvel speaks to at the beginning of the movie is Marvel security director Barry Curtis. *Project PEGASUS stands for "Potential Energy Group/Alternate Sources/United States." It was previously mentioned in The Avengers. *Quantum physicist Spyridon Michalakis, of the Institute for Quantum Information and Matter at the California Institute of Technology, was consulted on the film. *In February 2019, Marvel launched the official website of the film which emulates design from the 1990s, including HTML frames, a mix of rainbow fonts, pixelated GIFs, a hit counter, a guestbook, and a low-resolution trailer framed inside a window resembling Real Player. *There were concerns that Brie Larson was too young to portray a pilot. Screenwriter Nicole Perlman consulted with the U.S. Air Force, who said it was possible for someone between twenty-eight and thirty-four to become an accomplished pilot like Danvers. *Fury's ID showed him having only level 3 clearance at the time. *The name "Captain Marvel" is not used once in the entire film until the closing credits. *Goose is played by four different very professional cat actors named Reggie, Rizzo, Gonzo, and Archie. *Brie Larson is allergic to cats, so her scenes involving Goose were filmed with a puppet or computer-generated VFX. *The film is based on Captain Marvel/Ms. Marvel/Carol Danvers, a pilot who gets super powers, but her origin incorporates the alien Captain Marvel's, Walter Lawson/Mar-Vell and Khn'nr. Both Kree and Skrull soldiers who come to Earth and decide to defend it. Furthermore, Khn'nr had his memory tampered with which causes him to suffer from an identity crisis, which Carol suffers in this film. *Pinar Toprak signed on to compose the film's score, making her the first woman to score an MCU film. *This film is set in the 1990s, and serves as a prequel tale for established Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Nick Fury, Phil Coulson, Korath the Pursuer, and Ronan the Accuser. *While Monica Rambeau is choosing a new color for Carol Danvers' suit, we can see many references: a red and yellow suit (the colors worn by DC's Captain Marvel, currently known as Shazam) a black and golden suit (the colors of Carol Danver's Ms. Marvel suit) and a white and green suit (the classic Kree armor suit colors in the comics). *Jude Law took counsel from his Sherlock Holmes (2009) co-star Robert Downey, Jr., who plays Iron Man in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, on appearing in this movie. Law stated, "He talked a little bit about how making a Marvel Cinematic Universe movie is fitting this one piece into a bigger picture, and giving yourself over to that. It's not about trying to understand everything. Just do your piece." *When Talos confronts Carol and Nick in Louisiana, he sips from a fast food drink container. It is the exact same design as the cup that Jules (played by Samuel L. Jackson) sips in the scene in Pulp Fiction (1994) where they steal back the briefcase. *When portraying the alien Skrull Talos, Ben Mendelsohn used his native Australian accent. When Talos adopts a human disguise, Mendelsohn used an American accent. *To prepare for her role as Captain Marvel, Brie Larson trained for four hours a day over nine months, learning judo, boxing, and wrestling. She also visited Nellis Air Force Base and met with active duty airmen, including Brigadier General Jeannie Leavitt and Thunderbirds pilot Major Stephen Del Bagno. Marvel/Carol Danvers (a pilot who gets superpowers), but her origin incorporates the alien Captain Marvel's Walter Lawson/Mar-Vell and Khn'nr (both Kree/Skrull soldiers who come to Earth and decide to defend it. Furthermore, Khn'nr had his memory tampered with which causes him an identity crisis, which Carol suffers in this movie). *Pancho's Bar is a reference to female aviator Pancho Barnes and The Happy Bottom Riding Club featured in The Right Stuff. *Producer Kevin Feige announced that this movie happens before the events of Iron Man (2008), and features the Skrulls as the main villains. *The mid-credits scene was directed by the Russo brothers, who previously directed Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014), Captain America: Civil War (2016), Avengers: Infinity War (2018), and Avengers: Endgame (2019). *Lee Pace reprises his role as Ronan the Accuser in this film. However, he does not wear his iconic face paint of Xandarian blood because Captain Marvel (2019) precedes Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) wherein he first applies it. *Carol Danvers' pilot call sign is "Avenger" in the film, which Nick Fury names the heroes he founds to protect the Earth. *In the comics, Danvers took the call sign "Cheeseburger". *Samuel L. Jackson (Nick Fury) and Clark Gregg (Phil Coulson) were digitally de-aged in order for their characters to look like their younger selves, since the movie is set in the 1990s. This was the first time Marvel did de-aging for characters for an entire movie. They previously used this tactic in Ant-Man (2015), Captain America: Civil War (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017), and Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018), but only for flashback scenes. They also did it to Tony Stark when he was showing the presentation to the college of his with his parents right before they died. *In Stan Lee's Cameo scene, he can be heard repeating the lines, "Trust me, True Believer," while holding a script titled Mallrats. In that film, Stan Lee offered advice to the character Brodie Bruce. Kevin Smith, who directed Mallrats is an avid comic book fan. Smith said audio was sought from Universal Pictures and used from an outtake of the 1995 film due to Lee's weakened voice due to ill health. *Nick Fury tells Goose, "I'm trusting you not to eat me," towards the end of the movie. Shortly afterwards, Goose scratches Fury, presumably causing him to lose his left eye as he is seen at the very end with a patch over his left eye. This is a callback to Captain America: The Winter Soldier where Fury tells Captain America, "Last time I trusted someone, I lost an eye." *In the film, Carol Danvers visits a bar called Pancho's, where she has flashbacks of her previous life on earth as a Test Pilot for the Air Force. Pancho's Bar was named after Pancho's Happy Bottom Riding Club, was a real bar/ranch/hotel, located near Edwards Air Force Base in the Mojave desert, in the 1940s. It was once the home to many famous test pilots including Chuck Yeager, Robert Anderson, Jack Ridley, Jimmy Doolittle, and Buzz Aldrin. It was owned by Pancho Barnes, a female aviation pioneer. She was an air-race pilot and Hollywood stunt pilot, and even once replaced Amelia Earhart as a record holder for top speed. No doubt, the reference is a double-nod to Pancho Barnes's groundbreaking contributions to women in aviation and to her connection to the Edwards test pilot community. *Throughout the history of Marvel Comics, eight different characters have taken the name "Captain Marvel." This movie features three of them: Carol Danvers (the most famous version, previously known as Ms Marvel), Mar-Vell (the original version, a Kree alien and superhero) and Monica Rambeau (who briefly carried the title of Captain Marvel). *Samuel L. Jackson described Nick Fury at this point in time as a desk jockey with two good eyes, who has not yet become cynical towards bureaucracy. *There were two post credits scenes in this film. One set up Avengers: Endgame (2019), and the other finished off Captain Marvel (2019). *The twist of the Skrulls turning out not to be the villains is not too far-fetched since in the comics, it is revealed that the Kree were the ones that started their war. *In the comics Mar-Vell was a male Kree who was caught in an explosion while rescuing Carol Danvers and the explosion passed his powers onto her by imprinting his DNA onto hers. In the movie this is changed slightly by Mar-Vell being a female Kree who built the core that gave Carol her powers when it exploded. This marks the second time in the Marvel Cinematic Universe that the character portrayed in the film is the opposite gender of the original version from the comics. The first was the Ancient One in Doctor Strange (2016). *This was the first chronological movie appearance of Agent Phil Coulson in the Marvel Cinematic Universe since he was stabbed and, apparently, killed by Loki, in The Avengers (2012). He was later revealed to have survived, as explained on the television show Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2013). *Carol cannot breathe in space without the helmet, which comes out of her suit. However, when she unlocks her total power, she is able to breathe without a helmet, as shown in the climax of the film. *Carol's powers came from an exploding Pegasus ship engine. We later learn the engine was powered by the Tesseract, making Captain Marvel the first (chronologically) MCU hero whose powers are derived from an Infinity Stone. (The space stone is hidden within it.) Wanda Maximov/Scarlet Witch would become the second. *When Captain Marvel crashes into the Blockbuster store, she uses her photon blast to destroy a cardboard cutout of Arnold Schwarzenegger promoting True Lies (1994). *The use of Nirvana's "Come As You Are" when Vers (Brie Larson) confronts The Supreme Intelligence (Annette Bening) has multiple connotations, as it discusses memories, something Vers is slowly regaining over the course of the film. The song's title coincides with The Supreme Intelligence finally revealing herself as she is, in this case the "unknown enemy" and not the "friend." *Nick Fury's full name is given as Nicholas Joseph Fury. *The Tesseract (previously shown in Captain America: The First Avenger (2011), The Avengers (2012), Thor: Ragnarok (2017), and Avengers: Infinity War (2018)) appears in Captain Marvel (2019). *Goose is first among everyone in the movie who touched tesseract. She checked it with her paw. *In the film, Soh-Larr (Chuku Modu) is a Kree spy investigating the Skulls. In the comics, he was the father of the first Kree-Skrull hybrid, Dorrek Supreme. *Dr Lawson (Mar-Vell) has blonde hair in the film, while the Dr Lawson avatar the Supreme Intelligence uses has white hair. This makes her resemble Phyla-Vell, in the comics Mar-Vell's daughter who briefly held the title of Captain Marvel, and took other names too (Quasar, Martyr). Category:Captain Marvel Category:Trivia